Strawberries
by see03
Summary: What begins as a prank on Hinata turns into much more than Sakura expected, until she begins to crave the other shinobi. But does Hinata feel the same? Sakura x Hinata MATURE


_Ahhh, another short story for you guys! This is the Sakura x Hinata one! If anyone actually sees and reviews this, I will be quite shocked XD I haven't ever met someone that likes this pairing as much as I do. SO HAVE AT IT.  
I wrote this story fairly quickly. I hit a bit of a snag at one point and had to wait for inspiration, but I hope you guys all like it. I got fairly good responses when I submitted this on dA (it was later deleted by staff), so I hope you all like it too.  
Please leave reviews! I love hearing feedback._

* * *

Strawberries

"Okay, Naruto, I want to let you in on a secret," Sakura whispered as she walked through Konoha with her teammate.

"Hmm?" Naruto mumbled, intent on reaching the ramen stand before they closed.

"I'm going to prank Hinata tomorrow!" A big grin lit Sakura's face, and she nearly squealed with delight over her plan.

"Uh huh," the blonde replied, rushing forward and sitting down at one of the seats in the ramen stand. A bowl of beef ramen was immediately put in front of him, and he grinned his thanks to the girl before him, barely noticing as Sakura took her seat beside him.

Sakura scowled slightly, before smiling sweetly. "So Naruto, do you want to hear my plan?"

Naruto looked up, a mouthful of ramen hanging from his mouth. "What plan?"

He didn't see the fist until it had planted itself in the middle of his face. When he could finally see again, Sakura was gone. But he took comfort in the fact that another (full) bowl of ramen was in front of him.

* * *

Hinata walked from the Yamanaka shop, a soft smile on her face, and a bouquet of flowers in her arms. _Hanabi must be so proud to have made the rank of ANBU already. I hope she'll like these congratulatory flowers…_

Her thoughts were interrupted as a certain pink haired girl popped up in front of her. "Good morning, Hinata-chan," Sakura said sweetly, a strange light in her eyes.

"Ahh, g-good morning Sakura-s-san," Hinata stuttered, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Where are you going, Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked, leaning forward and smiling before taking the flowers. "I'll walk you there."

Hinata tried to take the flowers back, but Sakura easily evaded and began walking in the direction the Hyuga had been going before. "I-i-its okay Sa-Sakura-san, r-really! I-I can do it m-myself!" The Hyuga heiress ran to catch up, and sighed when Sakura not only continued to refuse to return the flowers, but also walked faster. "Sakura-san," Hinata murmured, stopping, "If you must insist on aiding me, then I am going this way." She raised a slightly shaking hand and pointed to the left.

Sakura smiled evilly as Hinata began to walk in that direction, and slowly began to follow her. When she had caught up she said, "So who are these flowers for?"

"Hanabi," Hinata replied, fiddling with the hem of her sweatshirt. "She made ANBU today, so I wanted to get her something small as a congratulations. Hanabi doesn't hold much value for material things, so I thought the flowers would be perfect," she finished, slightly surprised she hadn't stuttered at all, and began to relax because of it.

"Hmm," Sakura murmured, eying the flowers critically. "The Iris was a very good choice for your central flower, with the Statice and Anemone complimenting it. I'd say overall, this will be greatly appreciated by your sister," Sakura grinned, holding out the flowers for Hinata to take again.

Hinata blushed with pleasure, and reached out to take them, her hands brushing Sakura's as she did. "Thank you, Sakura-san. I'm sure you're right." Glancing up, Hinata realized they were already at the entrance to the Hyuga district, and found herself strangely saddened that she and Sakura would now have to split ways.

"I had a nice time walking with you Hinata-chan," Sakura leered, brushing up closer to the plump woman, causing her to stiffen and look back nervously. "We'll have to do it again some time. Maybe we'll end up at my place instead." Her green eyes flashed hungrily, before being replaced by an obvious playful glint.

"Sa-Sakura-san," Hinata murmured reproachfully, once again nervous, "w-w-what are you t-talking about?" She backed up, but Sakura just followed like a predator stalking its prey.

"I'm talking about you. Me. And a bed." The inner Sakura rejoiced at the sight of a blushing and nervous Hinata, but she oddly liked the idea of getting the Hyuga's lush body under the covers.

"Sakura-s-san, I really d-don't think—" Hinata's words were cut off sharply as Sakura suddenly grabbed her upper arms and pulled her slightly resisting body forward, pressing their lips together.

Hinata gasped, and Sakura's tongue swept forward into her mouth, tasting strangely of strawberry ice cream. The Hyuga heiress moaned, and hesitantly touched her tongue to Sakura's. i What am I doing?! What will Naruto-kun think of me if he finds out? /i Against her wishes, Hinata's body began to respond, and she pressed her breasts against Sakura, moaning as the friction between them caused the fabric of her netted shirt to stimulate her nipples.

Sakura smirked triumphantly, releasing Hinata's arms to thread her fingers into the other's long, silky hair. They were approximately the same height, so Sakura didn't have to stoop very far to deepen the kiss, catching Hinata's bottom lip between her teeth and tugging gently.

"S-Sakura-san," Hinata murmured shakily, opening her blurred pale eyes to find that Sakura's own green ones were watching her intently as she licked Hinata's lips before pulling back. A blush heated Hinata's cheeks, and she looked down at her shoes, suddenly uncomfortable. "Sakura-san, I-I…"

"Hey, Hinata-chan," Sakura murmured, tipping the other girl's face up with one finger. "You ever want a repeat performance of that, you come find me." The pink haired girl gave the other a quick wink before walking away whistling.

Hinata slowly brought her hand up to her lips and touched them, feeling that they were slightly bruised and swollen. They throbbed warmly under her fingertips, and she suddenly noticed that the flowers for Hanabi had been crushed between their two bodies. _While she had been…_ Hinata blushed again, before turning around and running into the Hyuga district, leaving the crushed flowers by the roadside.

* * *

Hinata sat still that night at dinner, staring intently at her plate and barely listening as Hanabi and their father talked.

_Why did Sakura-san kiss me? I thought she liked Sasuke. Does she no longer desire him? …But, if that were true, would she not try to attract Naruto-kun's attention? Not that she would have to try very hard_, Hinata thought almost angrily, and rosy tint accenting her cheeks. Its _not a secret that Naruto-kun wants Sakura-san. He's been in love with her since the Academy_. Hinata sighed pitifully. _But even if Sakura-san didn't want Naruto, why me? I always thought she was of the male preference, and not the female like Tenten and Temari_. Hinata barely resisted the urge to bang her forehead repeatedly into the table. _What am I going to do now? How will I ever face Sakura-san again? _She jolted when someone poked her from under the table and looked up quickly.

"Did you get me anything, sister? Or did you forget about my great achievement?" Hanabi asked, watching Hinata's reaction intently.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, H-Hanabi, but I f-forgot. I'll be sure to buy you something tomorrow." Hinata looked down again just as quickly as she looked up, effectively avoiding eye contact with her father. "Please excuse me," she murmured, standing. "I find that I am no longer hungry." Leaving her half-eaten plate, the Hyuga walked from the room and straight to her own, closing the shoji to lie on the bed and rest fitfully.

"…Hanabi," their father spoke softly, gazing at the door Hinata had exited.  
"Yes, father?" Hanabi replied, turning her attention towards him.

"Find out what is troubling your sister. I want a full report by the end of the week." He turned his black eyes on his youngest daughter, and she nearly cowered before him.

"Yes, father."

* * *

Throughout the next week Hinata did her best to avoid Sakura, but no matter how hard she tried, it was to no avail. It seemed as if the Haruno was stalking her through Konoha, leaving little messages in her missions box, scented with a tantalizing smell that Hinata recognized as Strawberry Ice Cream. Though they didn't have a signature on them, Hinata knew they were from Sakura. How Sakura knew that was her favourite treat, the Hyuga didn't know, nor did she especially want to find out.

She would run small errands for the Hokage every day, and would catch just the slightest hint of pink from the corner of her eye while in Hokage Tower, but when she turned to look, there would be no one there. Whenever she went to her favourite ice cream stand for a treat at the end of the day, she would find that her ice cream was already paid for and waiting. Two scoops of strawberry ice cream on a wafer cone. Again, that mystery would have to remain unsolved.

Though she assumed Sakura was stalking her, she didn't get an apprehensive vibe from the girl, yet with every step she took, she could feel her shoulders tightening and her back straightening, an eerie sense of foreboding chilling her body. She couldn't figure out what it was though. She had used Byakugan almost four times every day to determine the source of this ominous feeling, but couldn't spot anyone threatening. She had been positive she had spotted her sister's chakra scent at one point, but after that one time she didn't sense it again. She was beginning to get extremely agitated and nervous as the days went on, and it was noticeable in her jerky actions and quick replies.

_Maybe its nothing. Maybe I'm just overreacting from the unease that Sakura left me with. But why should I be worried about it? Sakura-san was probably just joking. And its not like I care that way about her…_ Hinata nearly screamed in frustration when she felt her body heat up at the thought of the pink haired ninja.

_I don't want her that way. I can't. Just because she's pretty, and has a very lovely body, doesn't mean I want to be Sakura-san's companion_. She suddenly saw another flash of pink, and positive it was the girl she was currently thinking about, Hinata spun quickly on her heel, only to see a wisp of pink flowers in the distance, in front of the Yamanaka flower shop. _What is going on?!_ Hinata screamed within her head, clenching her eyes shut tight. _Why do I keep imagining Sakura everywhere?! Why--_ Her thoughts were violently ended and she screamed when a voice shouted happily, "Hinata-chan!"

Turning around swiftly again, her heart in her throat, Hinata clutched her chest and gazed into Naruto's bright blue eyes, and strangely, she found that her body wasn't reacting to his close proximity, as it normally would have.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out, taking a slight step back. "What are you doing here?" She hoped he hadn't attempted to find her to ask where Kiba was. They had broken up violently a few months before, and she wasn't ready to speak with him yet.

Naruto grinned his big grin, stepping up beside Hinata, not noticing her slight tremours. "I'm buying flowers for Sakura-chan. She's been working very hard at the hospital lately, and last night she saved the life of an ANBU that had been hurt on a mission."

"Oh…" Hinata replied, realizing then that it couldn't have been Sakura following her around all week, if she had been working so hard at the hospital. But then how could she explain the ice cream and the notes…

Naruto was about to turn and leave when a thought suddenly struck him, and he stared at Hinata intently, causing her hackles to rise slightly.

"What is it?" she questioned, mortified that there might be something on her face.

"Its nothing," he replied mysteriously, tilting his head slightly. "I was just wondering if Sakura-chan had pulled her prank on you yet."

Hinata's thoughts stopped, and she lifted incredulous eyes to Naruto's. "P-prank?" she whispered, weirdly hurt at the thought that Sakura might have only kissed her as a petty practical joke.

"Yeah. She didn't tell me the specifics, but it was about 6 nights ago, I think." He tilted his head a little further into his thinking position. "Yeah, definitely 6 nights ago. I wasn't listening very well, and Sakura-chan punched me. I got two free bowls of ramen that night because Teuchi felt bad for me," he grinned, looking down at the flustered Hyuga.

_That confirms it_ Hinata thought sadly. _If Naruto is right, Sakura was telling him about this 'joke' the day before she kissed me. I haven't had contact with her since. That kiss must have been what she was talking about_. Looking up to reply to Naruto, she saw that he was already off to the Yamanaka's shop, a hurried "good bye" tossed over his shoulder. She sighed again. _Naruto-kun is never going to notice me for who I am_. Turning away, she saw a familiar flash of black hair, and quickly initiating Byakugan, spotted her sister immediately. _So she_ has _been following me_ Hinata thought angrily, hissing to herself.

Spinning on her heel, Hinata took off towards Sakura's apartment, noting that by the height of the sun, Sakura would be home by now, cooking dinner. _I'm tired of people pushing me around! Naruto-kun is never going to notice that I'm a woman now, Father is never going to accept that I don't follow his orders, so he has to send his lackey after me, and Sakura-san…I'm not going to let her make a fool out of me_. The Hyuga heiress had a slightly scary look on her face, one filled with determination. _I am not going to be pushed around anymore_.

* * *

Sakura sighed softly to herself as she dished up her dinner, walking to her kitchen table to eat dinner alone…again. All week she had been dropping hints to Hinata that she should come over for dinner. And she had never come. _Maybe she didn't understand my messages…_

Scooping up some noodles in her chopsticks, she stuffed them into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully, thinking back to the day she had kissed the quiet woman. _It started out as a prank but…I find that I can't keep away from her. I've been thinking about Hinata all week. Of her ripe breasts and plump body…_ Sakura shivered excitedly, and felt her core heat and tighten, her natural wetness increasing, and the smell of her musk suddenly filled her nostrils. Groaning, Sakura dropped her chopsticks on the table and leaned her head back, reaching down with one hand to rub two of her fingers over herself through her clothes. Lifting the front flap of her skirt, she slipped one hand down her shorts and threaded them through her damp pink curls, teasingly rubbing one finger over her clit, ripping a gasp from her own throat.

Tipping her head back further and arching up, Sakura gently eased two slim fingers into her core, and began to pump them in and out. Her gasps filled the air, and her thoughts exploded in the sudden illusion of Hinata's fingers sliding in and out of her, her thumb caressing and pressing down on her clit while her plump breasts pressed against her own, their corresponding nipples rubbing against each other while Hinata's hot breath ghosted over her exposed throat, and teeth nipped gently at the skin there. A familiar tightening in her abdomen warned Sakura of her approaching climax, and her fingers sped up as the vision intensified, and her tongue darted out to lick suddenly dry lips. Her back was arching in the final throes of her passion, but she was interrupted as a knock sounded at the door.

Gasping and jolting upright, suddenly realizing what she was doing in her kitchen, Sakura grumbled angrily and stood up to glare at the front door. When the knock came again, louder this time, Sakura quickly righted her clothing and washed her hands at the sink, shouting, "I'm coming!" before finally heading to the door. Sexually frustrated, Sakura was prepared to yell at her unwelcome visitor when her gaze fell shocked upon a flushed and panting Hinata. Her desires surfacing again tenfold, Sakura purred delightedly and pulled Hinata into the apartment before she could even say anything.

"Sakura, I need to say something to you!" Hinata said loudly, walking into the living room.

"Mmm, we can talk later," Sakura replied, spinning Hinata around to face her before pulling her down onto the couch. The Hyuga's protests fell on deaf ears as the pink haired ninja swiftly removed Hinata's heavy jacket, baring her pale flesh to her hungry eyes. Hinata wore a fishnet shirt beneath her jacket, and her hard nipples were pressing out between the lines. Licking her lips, Sakura leaned forward and took one of those rosy nipples in her mouth, sucking it hard.

"Sakura, please, I don't want – Ahhh!" Hinata's objections died as a cry was torn from her, and she arched up unwillingly beneath Sakura, her fingers gripping the arm of the couch behind her. Sakura quickly situated herself between Hinata's spread legs, and grinded against her core, causing the other girl to moan loudly. "S-Sakura!"

"I've been waiting for you to come over all week," Sakura panted, dragging her tongue up the Hyuga's neck, her nimble fingers quickly removing Hinata's shoes and pants, leaving her in the fishnet shirt and panties. "I left messages for you, but you never came." Nipping Hinata's neck, Sakura slipped one hand down her pale purple panties, causing Hinata to buck up beneath her.

"N-no, Sakura-san, I-I'm not going to l-let you push me around a-anymore," Hinata murmured, her eyes clenched shut as wave after wave of pleasure ripped through her. Sakura's soft fingers were running in teasing circles around her clit, and the Hyuga bit into her bottom lip, whimpering.

Sakura watched Hinata thoughtfully as she eased a finger into her, slowly pumping it in and out. "I don't know what you're talking about, Hinata-chan, but you can explain to me after I've pleasured you." Edging backward a bit, Hinata let out another whimper when Sakura removed her fingers from her body, and began to pull down her panties. Hinata was beyond protestation now. She wanted Sakura to continue what she was doing. It had made her feel deliciously perfect.

Sakura tossed the panties aside and leaned by in, nuzzling her cheek against Hinata's inner thigh, making her jump slightly. "Its okay," Sakura whispered soothingly, looking up at Hinata and finding her staring back. "You're going to love this." After a moment, Hinata nodded, and Sakura moved in closer, using her fingers to spread Hinata open before flicking her tongue over the Hyuga's clit. When Hinata gasped, Sakura pressed closer and gave it a hard suck.

"Ahh! SAKURA!" Hinata cried out, lifting her hips wantonly. "D-don't stop!"

More than willing to comply, Sakura moved down slightly and ran her tongue up and down Hinata's entrance before thrusting it inside. _Hinata tastes so good…_ Sakura began to pant, moving her tongue in and out of the other girl, quivering in reaction to Hinata's cries of pleasure as she reached her peak. A moment later Hinata lay panting on the couch, one arm thrown over her eyes, her breasts heaving as Sakura licked up every last drop of her essence. Hinata barely moved as Sakura's slight weight pressed against her.

"So, what did you come over here to talk about?" Sakura asked, idly using her right hand to fiddle with Hinata's breasts.

Hinata moaned softly, moving her arm to stare at the pink haired ninja. "Why did you kiss me?" she asked instead of answering, and Sakura decided to answer truthfully because of the serious look in Hinata's pale eyes.

"It was a joke at first, to make you nervous, but I've had a lot of time to think about it this week, and I've come to realize that I'm attracted to you." Hinata drew in a breath at the reply, and turned her head aside, blushing brightly.

"So then…you want me?" Hinata breathed out softly, arching up as Sakura once again began to tease her clit.

"Yes, Hina-chan, I do. And you want me also," Sakura purred, pressing kisses up Hinata's neck until she reached her mouth. Hinata's tongue was waiting for her, and she hungrily drew it past her lips. Hinata explored Sakura's mouth tentatively, and began to move again Sakura suggestively. The Haruno was surprised when Hinata suddenly flipped their positions, and moved a slightly shaking hand down to her crotch, feeling the wetness soaking through her shorts.

"I-its my turn to p-pleasure you now, Sakura," Hinata murmured, and Sakura happily spread her legs, glad that Hinata was being so accepting. Her last coherent thought came as Hinata slowly dragged her tongue down her belly, before she surrendered herself to her captor.

Neither girl noticed as a certain wide-eyed Hyuuga turned from her peep-hole and raced back to the compound to report to the Head.

* * *

Hinata groaned and stretched her arms above her, staring around at the pale pink and green bedspread lying atop her.

"When did I get in bed?" she whispered, staring blankly at the unfamiliar setting.

"Last night," came a soft reply, and Hinata looked quickly to the doorway, where Sakura stood in a red bathrobe. She walked forward and sat beside Hinata, making sure not to touch her.

"How…?"

Sakura grinned, her white teeth flashing. "Well, I can tell ya, it wasn't easy. I had to put extra chakra in my arms to make them strong enough to lift you." Sakura flexed her arms, demonstrating her lack of hard, bulging muscles.

Hinata blushed, ashamed and suddenly conscious again of her appearance. "I know I'm not slim and pretty like the other girls, but you didn't have to remind me of it," she whispered, hurt.

Sakura blinked, only then moving to wrap her arms around the other girl. "I didn't mean it to sound like that, Hina-chan. I love your body. Its beautiful. Its the body of a well rounded woman." She pressed a light kiss to Hinata's cheek, nuzzling it.

"Do you really th-think so?" she asked, gliding her hands down her chest and hips, realizing that she was nude except for the fishnet shirt.

"Yeah, I do," Sakura replied, standing again and tossing a purple bathrobe to her.

"What do we do now?" Hinata asked, slipping it on and standing also to follow Sakura to the kitchen, where breakfast was waiting.

Sakura looked up from her plate and smiled. "Well, I thought after this, I could take you out for some strawberry ice cream."

Hinata smiled in return, and like Sakura, shoved away the outside world for a moment and enjoyed breakfast with her new lover. "That sounds lovely," she replied.


End file.
